Eternal Night Online
by Elpiji
Summary: Bersetting di dunia milyaran tahun dari sekarang, dunia tanpa matahari. Para hewan sudah bervolusi sangat jauh hngga melampaui kecerdasan manusia. Len Kagamine, seorang NEET yang mengira bahwa ini hanyalah MMOTBRPG biasa, kini terjebak dan harus bertarung di dunia ENO, demi mengalahkan Night Emperor!/"Teman? Jangan bercanda. Aku akan keluar, meskipun melangkahi mayat semua orang."
1. Episode 1: Awal dari Segalanya

Pedangku berayun dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara seperti sedang memotong udara. Aku terus menebas, mengeluarkan _combo _yang sudah kumaksimalkan kemampuannya.

"Len, darahmu—"

Suara seorang perempuan yang merupakan salah satu anggota _party-_ku membuatku menoleh ke arah kiri bawah dari sudut pandangku, tempat dimana _bar _HP dan MP-ku berada.

Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, _health point-_ku telah mencapai titik merah (alias kurang dari 10%), dan hanya tersisa 243. Namun saat itu juga, aku menyadari bahwa MP-ku telah mencapai titik maksimal.

Tanpa mempedulikan HP-ku yang mungkin akan musnah dalam sekejap jika **Night Emperor **melakukan _counter, _aku mulai mengeluarkan kombinasi _skill _andalanku.

"[Limit Break]! [Focus III]! [Pierce III]! [Flurry III]!" dalam sekali nafas, aku mengaktifkan seluruh _power up skill. _Yang tersisa hanyalah mengaktifkan _skill _untuk meyerang. "[Night Slay—"

_Jleb._

Sebelum sempat aku mengaktifkannya, tombak bermata tiga milik **Night Emperor **telah tertancap di perutku.

"LEN!" para anggota _party-_ku mulai berteriak memanggil namaku, diiringi suara derap langkah lari mereka.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku melihat ke arah _HP bar-_ku. Angka 0/3400 terlihat disana. Angka-angka tersebut melayang-layang menuju ke depan mataku, lalu secara perlahan, bentuknya berubah menjadi huruf-huruf.

**[GAME OVER].**

* * *

**VOCALOID **bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat cerita ini. Cerita ini murni berasal dari saya sendiri, dan tidak ada unsur meniru. Kesamaan _setting, storyline, _dan lain-lain dengan beberapa pengecualian hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

**Eternal Night Online  
— Episode #01: **Awal dari Segalanya —

* * *

**Eternal Night Online.**

Sebuah MMORPG dengan sistem super pasaran. Yang membedakannya hanyalah bahwa _game _ini ber_setting _di dunia dimana matahari telah tidak ada.

_Bertempat pada bumi lima milyar tahun dari sekarang, matahari sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan sinarnya. Para makhluk hidup yang seharusnya jinak lima milyar tahun yang lalu kini telah berevolusi di luar perkiraan manusia pada zaman itu._

_Seseorang pernah mengatakan, bahwa manusia adalah hewan yang memiliki kecerdasan paling tinggi._

_Lalu, bagaimana jika para hewan ini bahkan memiliki kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi daripada manusia? Jelajahi dunia ini sebagai salah satu manusia yang tersisa di bumi! Kalahkan __**The Great Night Emperor, **__dan rebutlah kembali planet ini!_

Aku menatap bagian belakang dari kotak kaset _game _ini dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Aku telah memainkan banyak _game _RPG—baik _online _ataupun _offline, _dan biasanya, kualitas _game offline _itu selalu jauh di atas game _online._

Kenapa? Pertama, untuk menjadi 'dewa' di _game online, _kau harus mempunyai banyak uang. Karena _item _yang memiliki _stat booster _besar biasanya hanya dapat dibeli dengan uang asli. Aku terkadang memang membelinya, tapi tetap saja, itu pemborosan.

Kedua, _game offline _mempunyai jalan cerita jelas. Karena mereka pasti memiliki 'akhir'. Tidak seperti _game online _yang ketika semua _quest _telah selesai, maka _player _bebas melakukan apa saja.

Tapi kali ini, telah muncul sebuah MMORPG dengan konsep terbaru, yaitu tidak ada sistem barang khusus yang hanya dapat dibeli oleh uang asli, jalan cerita yang keren, dan tentu saja, konsep favoritku:

Orang pertama yang mengalahkan _boss _terakhir, **The Great Night Emperor**, akan mendapatkan _item _super langka dan uang hadiah yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah.

Dan lagi, **The Great Night Emperor **hanya dapat _spawn _satu kali! Alias, paling banyak hanya akan ada dua orang saja yang bisa mengalahkannya. Setelah **The Great Night Emperor **musnah, maka _game _ini hanya akan jadi seperti MMORPG lainnya.

Namaku Len Kagamine, dan aku adalah seorang NEET. Aku tidak dapat mengikuti sekolah dengan baik, jadi aku memaksa kedua orangtuaku untuk membiarkanku berhenti sekolah. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan yang kukatakan pada orangtuaku. Karena alasan yang sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kukatakan.

Setelah berhenti sekolah, hal yang kulakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di kamar selayaknya NEET lainnya, dan menghabiskan hari untuk menonton anime, bermain _game, _'memancing' di internet, dan mencari penghasilan dari membuat blog porno.

Aku hanya keluar rumah untuk membeli minuman, makanan instan, _laundry, _dan membuang sampah. Masalah biaya listrik dan internet orangtuaku yang mengurusnya.

Mereka orangtua bodoh yang mengikuti semua perintahku hanya dengan ancaman 'Jika kalian tidak mau, aku akan bunuh diri!'.

Kamarku adalah loteng di atas kamar adikku. Jika ingin keluar, biasanya aku menggunakan tangga tali melalui sebuah lubang persegi yang ada di ujung kamarku—dan kamar adikku.

Berbeda denganku, adikku adalah seorang perempuan yang bisa dianggap 'sempurna'. Pintar, banyak teman, dan dicintai semua orang. Jika aku adalah sampah, dia adalah permata. Kira-kira begitu.

Dulu kami adalah kakak-beradik yang saling menyayangi. Ya, kau tahu. Seperti makan bersama, mandi bersama, tidur bersama, saling mengobrol masalah cinta dan sebagainya. Tapi sejak aku memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan mengancam orangtuaku, dia tiba-tiba menganggapku sebagai 'udara'.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena dia bahkan tidak melampaui ke-_moe-_an Miku-tan.

"Benar, 'kan, Miku-tan? Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang kusayangi. Aku tidak memerlukan perempuan lain di dunia ini. Perempuan tiga dimensi itu busuk. Ah, tapi jika kau menjadi tiga dimensi, aku sama sekali tidak masalah~" kataku, berbicara pada _figma _1/8 yang berdiri di samping monitor PC-ku.

Meskipun aku memiliki _figma _dan _nendoroid _yang memenuhi lemari, tapi Miku-tan adalah _waifu _yang paling kufavoritkan saat ini. Dia adalah seorang _virtual idol _yang sedang ngetren. Tubuhnya tidak _oversize _ataupun terlalu loli, dan suaranya begitu indah. Dan aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.

Dan, inilah saatnya. Aku membuka kotak kaset CD **Eternal Night Online, **memasukkannya ke dalam CD-ROM CPU, dan mencolokkan _Virtual 3D Device, _sebuah alat kombinasi antara _earphone _dan kacamata 3D.

Setelah menjalankan memulai _auto-play, _aku memulai instalasi program ENO.

_[Please use special Virtual 3D Device for __**Eternal Night Online**__.]_

"Eh?" ujarku kebingungan sambil mencari kotak CD ENO yang tadi kulempar ke sembarang tempat. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kotak CD saja tidak mungkin memiliki tebal sampai 5 cm. Tadinya kukira kotak kedua yang ada di dalam kotak ENO adalah kotak untuk panduan instalasi atau semacamnya.

Aku membuka kotak kedua yang ada di dalam kotak ENO, dan menemukan sebuah Virtual 3D Device dengan hiasan seperti antena di _earphone_nya. Saat aku menarik Virtual 3D Device itu keluar, sebuah amplop meluncur dari sana.

Secara reflek, aku mengambil amplop tersebut. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas dan _memory card _yang biasanya dipakai untuk telepon genggam.

_Selamat, anda beruntung! Anda menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendapatkan party AI, Miku Hatsune si virtual idol. __Patch __untuk mengaktifkannya ada di dalam kartu memori yang datang bersama amplop ini._

... Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Salah satu alasanku membeli kaset _game _ini memang adalah iklannya yang mengatakan bahwa 'Dari seratus ribu kopi kaset instalasi yang dijual hari ini, ada satu di antaranya yang berisikan _patch _Party AI super spesial, Hatsune Miku! Hasil kerja sama kami dan Yapaha Group!', tapi bukan berarti aku berharap aku akan benar-benar mendapatkannya.

_Oh, shit. _Aku ingin berteriak.

"Ehm..." aku menarik nafas. "Ehehehe... Miku-tan... Sudah kuduga, kau memang jodohku..."

Bukannya berteriak, aku malah tertawa sendiri layaknya para _otaku _yang lain. Tidak ada kesenangan yang melebihi ini. Kalau begini, niatku yang tadinya ingin langsung membuang ENO kalau _game_nya membosankan, jelas kubatalkan.

Tidak peduli sebosan apapun _game_ RPG, kalau ada Miku-tan sebagai _party, _jelas aku akan terus memainkan _game _ini.

"AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN NIGHT EMPEROOOR!" teriakanku menggema di kamar lotengku. "Ah, bukan. Maksudku..."

"Kita akan mengalahkannya berdua, Miku-tan."

* * *

_[Installation complete.]_

"Baiklah..." ujarku sambil menarik nafas. Aku lalu mengambil _memory card patcher, _memasukkannya ke dalam _card reader, _dan mencolokkannya ke CPU. Kurang dari beberapa detik, program _patcher _sudah terbuka.

"Ehehehe..."

Kenapa aku tertawa? Jelas karena aplikasi _patcher_nya penuh dengan gambaran kekasih tercintaku, Miku-tan. Bahkan kursorku berubah menjadi gambar _chibi _Miku-tan saat memasuki _window _patcher.

"Ini sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi _GJ, _Yapaha."

Setelah prosesnya selesai, aku langsung mengklik _shortcut _ENO.

_[Apakah anda benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam __**Eternal Night Online**__?]_

"Baru kali ini aku melihat _game _yang menanyakan sesuatu seperti ini..." ujarku sambil mengklik _Ya. _"Jelas saja aku akan main. Karena ada Miku-tan disana~"

Setelah mengisi seluruh _form _yang selalu ada di awal _game, tutorial _sistem permainan mulai ditampilkan.

"Hm... Jadi ini bukan MMORPG biasa, melainkan MMOTBRPG."

Sistemnya agak berbeda dari _game online _yang biasanya halaman pertamanya adalah sebuah _lobby _yang menampilkan daftar _quest. _Disini, saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam permainan, kita disuruh menggerakkan karakter kita untuk berbicara kepada orang-orang demi mencari _quest._

"Hooh! Kupikir sistem begini cuma ada di RPG _offline_!"

Setelah mendapatkan _quest, _biasanya kita disuruh untuk bertarung melawan monster —monster di _game _ini adalah hewan-hewan yang sudah berevolusi—dengan sistem pertarungan pergiliran.

Kita memiliki 'lima' cahaya yang menyimbolkan jumlah gerakan dalam satu giliran. Intinya, pada giliran sendiri, kita bisa melakukan lima kali 'perbuatan'. Kelima perbuatan itu bisa semuanya terdiri dari serangan (alias _combo attack)_, kombinasi _skill _pendukung dengan serangan, memakai _item, _bahkan melakukan _healing _menggunakan _potion _lima kali berturut-turut.

Baiklah, _tutorial_nya sudah selesai. Sekarang...

"Miku-taaan!" teriakku heboh saat sesosok 'Miku' masuk ke dalam _home base_ku melalui sebuah _event._

[_Tadaimaaa~]_

"Oh, _shit. Fak. Fak. Fak. _Hidungku, hidungku. Dia berbicara padaku!" ujarku sambil menahan hidungku agar tidak mimisan. Sedangkan iler mulai menetes dari ujung bibirku.

_**Ini bukan rumahmu.**_

_**Siapa kau?**_

_**Okaerii~**_

Aku melihat pilihan jawaban itu baik-baik. Jika aku normal, aku harusnya menjawab opsi 2. Jika aku ingin menjadi tipe laki-laki _tsundere, _mungkin aku akan menjawab opsi 1. Opsi 3 hanyalah untuk para maniak _freak _yang tertarik pada perempuan dua dimensi.

Tentu saja aku menjawab opsi 3.

_[Maaf menggaggumu. Aku adalah malaikat yang turun dari langit, ditugaskan untuk membantu manusia yang terpilih. Apakah aku boleh membantumu?]_

_**Tentu saja!**_

_**Tidak perlu, terima kasih.**_

Jelas aku menjawab pilihan pertama. Setelah aku mengklik opsi 1, tulisan _[Miku Hatsune bergabung dengan party] _muncul di kotak dialog.

"MIKU KITAAAA!"

Untuk sekarang, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota dimana banyak _player _berkumpul. Untuk apa? Jelas untuk menyombongkan 'kekasih'-ku ini. Karena semua _party _selalu bergerak di belakang pemimpin _party._

"Uehehe... Sakit hatilah kalian, para _gamer _cupu!"

* * *

_[Aabb342: Pemilik Miku terlihat!]  
[TerayakiOishi: Nuoo! LenKagamine, kau bayar berapa kepada agennya?!]  
[LenKagamine: Beachplis. Semua murni keberuntungan.]  
[JAVSaikou: LenKagamine, ayo PvP dengan taruhan Miku!]  
[LenKagamine: JAVSaikou, pffft.]_

Dalam sekejap, ID-ku mendapat _mention _berkali-kali di dalam _chatbox, _serta sekitar 100 buah undangan _party. _Karena jumlah _player _saat ini (hari pertama peluncuran untuk umum) tidak mungkin lebih dari 100 ribu, jadi semua _player _berada di _server _yang sama.

Dan semuanya melihatku 'membawa' Miku.

"Ahaha..." aku menutupi mulutku. Menahan tawa. "AHAHAHA!"

"Apa ini?! Kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap ini?!"

Aku melepaskan _Virtual 3D Device _dari kepalaku, dan mengambil dua kotak susu dari kulkas yang terletak di samping 'lemari _waifu'. _Aku meminum satu di tempat, lalu membawa yang satu lagi ke depan monitor.

_[Aiamkuruu: LenKagamine, apa kau benar-benar pemilik Miku? Aku melihat ada orang lain yang membawa Miku di #ApeKingdom.]  
[Yuarnotkuruu: Aiamkuruu, wut? Bukannya patcher Miku cuma ada satu? CMIIW.]  
[HsDXDisdebesuto: Cuma ada satu. Sauce: __ wwwdotagniodotenodotcom/hatsune-miku-patch.__]  
[Yuarnotkuruu: LenKagamine = hacker? One for me, plz.]_

"... Hah?"

Siapa? Siapa orang lain itu?! Seorang _Mikufag _yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan?! Padahal jelas-jelas Miku cuma ada satu, dan pemilik Miku itu adalah aku.

... Tidak. Ini adalah hari pertama peluncuran ENO, dan dia sudah bisa meng_hack _sistem untuk 'mencuri' Miku? Hal pertama yang ada di kepalaku adalah _dia seorang jenius._

_[LenKagamine: Aiamkuruu, no pict =hoax.]  
[Aiamkuruu: __link.__]_

Aku mengklik _link _yang diberikan si _Aiamkuruu. Link _tersebut menuju ke sebuah situs penyedia gambar. Dari gambar tersebut, terlihat ada seorang _player _berID _NeroAkita _dengan Miku di belakangnya.

"... Nero, Akita..."

* * *

Setengah jam setelah aku memasuki _dungeon _Ape Kingdom sekaligus mengerjakan _quest _untuk membunuh sepuluh _Ape Warrior, _aku menemukannya.

Seorang _player _dengan avatar laki-laki berambut emo pirang, sama dengan avatarku. Tapi dia memakai _armor _Ape Artifact, _armor reward _dari bos terakhir di _dungeon _ini, sedangkan aku hanya memakai Knight Armor, armor yang kudapatkan dari _quest _sebelumnya.

_[LenKagamine: NeroAkita, darimana kau mendapatkan Miku?]_

Aku mengajaknya _chat _melalui _private chat. _Jadi tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengganggu.

_[NeroAkita: Dari sananya.]_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku langsung mengirimkan permintaan PvP, dan dia langsung menerimanya.

* * *

Tampilan di monitor berubah menjadi _battle mode, _kedua _avatar player _berdiri saling berhadapan. Yang menentukan serangan pertama adalah _speed, _dan aku memimpin sedikit.

Aku langsung menggunakan _combo _[_Pierce_], [Attack], [Attack], [Attack], dan [Slash].

HP NeroAkita turun dari 500 menjadi 350. AI Miku milikku melakukan kombinasi serangan yang sama persis denganku. Entah memang begitu sistemnya atau bagaimana.

NeroAkita menggunakan [Heal], [Attack], [Attack], [Attack], lalu [Attack] lagi.

Jadi, NeroAkita adalah tipe _player _yang suka menjaga HPnya agar tetap berada dalam jumlah tinggi, agar tetap aman meskipun _potion _dan _healing skill_nya habis. Cara untuk mengalahkan tipe pemain yang seperti ini adalah terus mendorongnya untuk menghabiskan _skill healing _dan _potion_nya, atau langsung membunuhnya dalam satu serangan.

Miku milik NeroAkita menggunakan kombinasi [Attack] lima kali. Darahku langsung berkurang setengah.

"Keh, jangan remehkan pengalamanku dalam dunia RPG, bocah. Tunduklah pada Master Len Kagamine yang telah menaklukkan seribu RPG ini!"

[Soul Power], [High Critical], [Dual Attack]. Tiga _support skill _yang menaikkan _attack point, cricital chance, _dan memberikanku kesempatan menyerang dua kali.

"_Take diis!" _teriakku _mispronounce _sambil mengklik [Lightning Slash] dan [Slash].

[_Cricital! 150] [Cricital! 120]._

"AKTIFLAAAH!"

_[Dual Attack diaktifkan!] [Cricital! 150] [Cricital 120!]. _HP NeroAkita langsung turun dari 500 penuh menjadi nol. Avatarnya terjatuh, menandakan bahwa dia kalah.

EXP-ku bertambah sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu ketika XP-ku menyentuh ujung kotak yang menandakan aku akan naik ke level 5, gambar pertarungan 3D yang kulihat melalui Virtual 3D Device berubah menjadi gambar putih polos.

"Eh? _Game_nya nge_crash_?!"

Dari gambar putih polos itu, muncul sebuah kotak dialog yang dihiasi gambar tengkorak. Sebuah kotak dialog hitam yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf berwarna putih.

**[Apakah anda ingin lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya? Kami tidak dapat menjamin keselamatan nyawa anda.]**

**[Ya] [Tidak].**

'Kami tidak dapat menjamin keselamatan nyawa anda'? Apa ini? Semacam _troll_? Atau setelah kuklik 'Ya', akan muncul gambar _gore _dan suara _noise_?

Aku menggerakkan kursorku ke kotak 'Ya'.

"Tunggu... Ini... Benar-benar aman, 'kan?"

Untuk mencari aman, aku me-_minimize window _ENO, dan membuka _Googuru, _situs pencarian. Aku mengetik 'Eternal Night Online troll' di kotak pencarian, namun tidak menemukan hasil apa-apa.

Aku juga sudah mencoba mencari dengan bermacam-macam _keyword, _namun hasilnya sama saja.

"Mungkin belum muncul di mesin pencari, ya..." aku lalu membuka situs _9chan, _dan memasukkan kata kunci. "Hasilnya sama saja..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Paling-paling ini cuma _troll _biasa."

Aku menutup _browser, _lalu membuka _windows _ENO kembali. Untuk cari aman, aku melepaskan Virtual 3D Device-ku. Aku memejamkan mata, lalu mengklik tombol 'Ya'.

Satu... Dua... Aku membuka mataku lagi. Layar monitorku menampilkan kotak dialog yang lain,

**[Tolong gunakan Virtual 3D Device khusus Eternal Night Online anda. Setelah digunakan, klik Lanjutkan.]**

Aku memakai Virtual 3D Device-ku tanpa berpikir lagi, lalu langsung menekan 'Lanjutkan'.

Di saat yang sama, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengglitik masuk—atau keluar? Entah, aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya, seperti ada sesuatu yang melewati telingaku.

Mataku mulai terasa berat. Tanganku tidak dapat kugerakkan lagi. Secara perlahan, mataku mulai tertutup.

Sebelum mataku tertutup sempurna, aku melihat tulisan terakhir di monitor komputerku,

**[Selamat datang di dunia Eternal Night Online.]**

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Kebanyakan nama _skill _yang saya gunakan disini adalah ngambil dari _game _orang. Seperti, [Pierce], ini ngambil dari _game _**Kamidori Alchemy Meister, **dan kebanyakan refrensi saya dari SRPG yang satu ini.

Daripada dibilang terinspirasi dari SAO, mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang saya terinspirasi dari .hack/G.U dan saudara-saudaranya. Dengan karakterisasi protagonis seperti Chaos;Head.

Karakter Len disini bisa dibilang semacam karakter _anti-hero. _Dia mengancam orangtuanya untuk membiarkannya berhenti sekolah, membuat loteng di atas kamar Rin menjadi kamarnya (supaya dia enggak bisa diganggu siapapun), dan menghabiskan harinya melakukan hal-hal berbau NEET lainnya.

Penjelasan:

**NEET: **_Not in Education, yangsatuinilupa, and Traning. _Alias pengangguran.  
**Figma dan Nendoroid: **Uuh... Mending cari di gugel gambar.  
**MMOTBRPG: **Massively Multiplayer Online Turn-Based Role Playing Game. Game onlen dimana banyak orang bisa ketemu, dengan tipe pertarungan pergiliran. Ini buatan saya sendiri. Biasanya game yang kayak gini masuk ke kategori RPG biasa.  
**Mancing di internet: **Nge_troll. _Mancing orang buat marah-marah. Banyak di pesbuk. Cari aja.  
**Membuat situs porno: **Situs porno itu banyak pengunjungnya. Banyak pengunjung + kasih iklan = dapet duit onlen. Beginilah cara Len mencari uang. Bukan licik, tapi pinter.  
**Virtual 3D Device: **Enak aja dibilang niru helmnya SAO! Ini cuma khayalan gaje saya soal 'Gimana ya rasanya nonton anime di komputer sambil make earphone dan kacamata 3D...'  
**Suara Noise: **Suara super berisik. Kayak TV rusak.

**Kenapa Len jadi bejat dan **_**freak **_**banget? **Karena saya males make karakter baek hati yang disukai semua orang. (alesan macam apa ini...)  
**Kenapa ide masuk dalam game?! Mainstream tauuk! **Pengen buat, makanya dibuat.  
**Ini genrenya apa? **Sci-fi, petualangan, drama (cieeh).  
**Ini bakal sampe berapa chapter? **Err... Mungkin cuma sekitar lima. Ide saya untuk cerita ini enggak banyak. Paling cuma cukup buat satu-dua arc.  
**Prolog di bagian paling atas itu apa?! Spoiler?! **Pernah nonton The Law of Ueki episod satu? Kira-kira kayak gitu.

Pertanyaan lain silahkan tanyakan lewat kotak _review. _Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan tapi males ngereview, silahkan simpen di dalam hati aja.

Btw, saya menyembunyikan 'pesan rahasia' di userID player ENO di chatbox. Ada yang tahu?

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa! Itu juga kalau ini bakal diapdet! AHAHAHAHA! #ditendang XD XD XD

^Sengaja pake XD XD biar dikira gaul.


	2. Episode 2: Vokalia, Kota Permulaan

"Uuugh..."

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Telingaku berdenging. Hidungku terasa panas. Rasanya otakku seperti dipanggang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tanganku menyentuh permukaan tanah, mencoba membantu tubuhku untuk duduk. "Tunggu. Sejak kapan kasurku sekasar ini?"

Sedetik kemudian, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang duduk di lantai yang terbuat dari batu bata berwarna abu-abu. "Aku... Dimana?"

Mataku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari orang atau sesuatu yang dapat memberiku petunjuk tentang tempat ini. "Tidak, bukan. Tempat ini... Rasanya aku pernah lihat... Dimana, ya?"

"GROOOAAAH!"

Sebuah suara teriakan yang sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari arah belakang. Aku melihat ke sumber suara sambil menutup kedua telingaku. "E-eh? Ape Warrior?"

Sumber suara tadi adalah gorila humanoid setinggi dua meter yang memakai baju zirah. "Tunggu. Tunggu. Tidak mungkin, 'kan..."

Di atas kepala Ape Warrior, muncul balon dialog berisi tanda seru. Simbol yang muncul saat monster menyadari keberadaan _player. _Matanya yang merah menyalak melihat ke arahku. Taringnya yang penuh liur terlihat seperti siap mencabikku.

Dia berlari ke arahku.

Kenapa... Kenapa aku berada di dalam dunia ENO?!"

* * *

**VOCALOID © **Yamaha, Crypton, dan para penciptanya.

— **Eternal Night Online —  
— Episode #02: **Vokalia, Kota Permulaan —

* * *

_Shit._

Ini omong kosong.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu—entah detik, menit, atau jam—aku hanyalah seorang NEET biasa yang menghabiskan hidupku di depan monitor, mencintai dan dicintai para _waifu_-ku, dan meminum susu setiap hari!

Jikapun suatu saat nanti aku akan bekerja, aku akan bekerja sebagai pekerja kantoran, meng_hack _rekening perusahaan, lalu merebut semua uangnya! Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki minat dalam hal bertarung!

Oke, harus diakui, waktu aku SMP, aku adalah penderita _chuunibyou _tingkat akut. Tapi _terjebak di dalam game _sama sekali tidak ada di daftar khayalanku!

Apa ini?! SIALAN!

— **Battle Mode — LenKagamine v.s. Ape Warrior —**

"_SHIT!" _teriakku frustasi saat tubuhku bergerak sendiri saat tangan Ape Warrior menyentuh tubuhku. Kakiku tidak dapat digerakkan, sedangkan Ape Warrior melompat sekitar dua meter di hadapanku.

Di sudut bawah pandanganku, terdapat sebuah garis yang menentukan giliran. Garis ini bernilai seratus. Siapa yang menyerang terlebih dahulu ditentukan oleh kelipatan _speed _siapa yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh angka seratus tersebut.

_Speed_-ku 15, sedangkan _speed _milik Ape Warrior 14.

"Kalau ini maumu, akan kuladeni kau. Tidak peduli aku berada di depan ataupun di dalam monitor, fakta bahwa aku adalah dewa RPG yang sudah menaklukan seribu RPG tidak akan pernah berubah!"

"Tunggu... GIMANA CARA MENGAKTIFKAN JURUSNYA?!"

Seharusnya aku mengklik kotak jurus. Tapi kotaknya dimana? Aku tidak melihat apapun di pandanganku! Ayo, Len. Berpikir! Ada banyak sekali anime yang menceritakan tentang hal yang sedang kau alami ini! Ingat!

Hal pertama yang kuingat adalah celana dalam Saika di .hack/Link.  
Hal kedua yang kuingat adalah _scene _Asuna me-_unequip-_kan pakaiannya di SAO.  
Hal ketiga yang kuingat adalah _scene _Asuna nyaris di-_rape _di SAO_.  
_Hal keempat yang kuingat adalah _scene _Saika lagi mandi di .hack/Link.

"KENAPA YANG KUINGAT HANYA HAL BEGINIAN?!"

Apa aku harus melakukan gerakannya? Oke, ayo coba.

Aku mengambil pedang yang disarungkan di pinggangku, lalu mencoba membawanya berlari. Namun percuma, kakiku menempel di tanah. "... _Are you faking kidding me_? _Da hell _dengan semua ini?!"

Berarti, satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah, "Meneriakkan nama jurusnya, ya."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak mengingat semua _skill _syang telah aku dapatkan di _skill tree _setelah naik lima level, tapi setidaknya aku ingat _combo _pembunuhku.

"[Power Soul]! [High Cricital]! [Dual Attack]!"

_Dzing, dzing, dzing._

Tiga dari lima cahaya kuning yang ada di sudut kanan atas pandangan mataku menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhku beberapa kali disinari oleh cahaya yang muncul dari lingkaran di sekitar kakiku.

Lingkaran pertama, merah. Efek dari [Power Soul], meningkatkan 20% _damage _untuk tiga giliran.  
Lingkaran kedua, biru. Efek dari [High Cricital], meningkatkan kemungkinan _cricital damage _(tambahan _damage _20%) sebanyak 15% untuk tiga giliran.  
Lingkaran ketiga, kuning. Memberikan kesempatan 1/3 untuk men-_double_-kan serangan yang dipakai setelah _skill _ini digunakan.

"Lalu..." aku mengacungkan pedangku ke arah Ape Warrior yang memiliki HP 300 dan berlevel sama denganku. "[Slash biasa]!"

_Code error._

"GYAA! TELINGAKU!" teriakku saat suara _noise _berdenging tepat di telingaku. Di pandangan mataku muncul tulisan [_code error] _berwarna merah. "Gara-gara namanya [slash] doang aku jadi menyebutnya [_slash biasa]..._"

Aku menarik nafasku sekali lagi. "[Slash]! [Lightning Slash]!"

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Tanganku seolah tidak lagi mengikuti perintah kepalaku, begitu juga dengan kakiku. Tubuhku melompat dengan sendirinya, lalu mengayunkan pedangku untuk menebas dada Ape Warrior secara menyilang dari atas ke bawah.

Satu.

Mengikuti perintah selanjutnya, pedangku memunculkan listrik di sekitarnya, lalu tanganku mengayunkannya dari atas ke bawah secara lurus, menebas kepala hingga perut Ape Warrior. Dari tebasan yang kuberikan, muncul seperti serpihan kaca berwarna-warni.

Tubuhku lalu melompat mundur.

Sepertinya [Double Attack] gagal diaktifkan. Jumlah _damage _yang kuberikan hanya 270. HP milik Ape Warrior tinggal 30/300.

"Hah... Hh... GROAAAH!"

Di atas kepalanya, muncul tulisan [Ape Warrior: Prevail II]. _Skill _pertama yang digunakannya. _Uuuh... _[Prevail] itu kalau tidak salah _skill _yang meningkatkan seluruh _stat _seiring HP berkurang.

[Str +5, Def +5, Eva +5, Acc +5, HP +10, MP +10]. Tulisan demi tulisan bergantian muncul di samping tubuh Ape Warrior. Ape Warrior lalu berlari ke arahku, memasang sikap untuk melakukan pukulan.

Tunggu. Jika ini adalah mimpi, biasanya akan dibangunkan dengan cara begini, 'kan?  
Tapi kalau aku benar-benar dalam _game... _Hal ini sebaiknya aku pikirkan belakangan. Jika ini mimpi, mungkin aku lebih baik menikmatinya.

_Strength _milik Ape Warrior adalah 300 +5, sedangkan _defense-_ku adalah 250. Berdasarkan pengamatanku selama _tutorial _tadi, jumlah _damage _adalah _strength _penyerang dikurang _defense _yang menerima.

Aku tidak tahu _plus _berapa _skill _penyerangan milik Ape Warrior, tapi kurasa satu serangannya akan ber_damage _sekitar 55-60. Dikali empat kali serangan berturut-turut, serangan maksimalnya adalah 240. _Hp_ku masih akan tersisa setengah, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa.

Nah, Ape Warrior, seranglah aku, dan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini!

_BUAGH!_

... Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ternyata aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Yang kurasakan di perutku ini nyata. Rasa sakit. Rasanya memang tidak sesakit pukulan anak preman yang selalu menggangguku dulu di sekolah, tapi tetap saja, ini adalah 'rasa sakit'.

Jadi, ini adalah kenyataan.

Aku benar-benar terjebak di dalam _game._

_BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!_

Tiga kali serangan di perut, wajah, dan diakhiri dengan tendagan di pinggang membuat 'tubuhku' terduduk di tanah. Aku berdiri. Bukan berdiri sendiri. Aku sendiri yang membuat tubuhku berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Benar. Jadi kenapa?

"Jika aku terjebak disini, aku tinggal mencari jalan keluar. Karena aku adalah dewa RPG. Tidak peduli konsol apapun yang digunakan, sekali dewa, aku tetaplah dewa."

Benar. Aku adalah orang yang membuang kehidupan sosialku demi menjadi seorang dewa di dunia ini. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, kembali ke kamarku yang nyaman, dan membeli lebih banyak _figma _Miku-tan."

"Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada nyawamu, monyet tanpa ekor."

Aku menarik nafas, lalu melakukan serangan terakhir untuk menghabisi HP Ape Warrior, "[Twin Slashing Star]!"

Tubuhku berlari melewati tubuh Ape Warrior. Satu detik setelah aku berada di belakangnya, muncul dua buah tebasan di dada Ape Warrior, dan membuatnya musnah menjadi kepingan kaca yang melayang di udara.

Di depan mataku muncul kotak XP yang isinya bertambah sekitar seperempatnya. Juga tulisan [Quest Selesai!] disertai daftar hadiah yang kudapat.

Aku memasukkan kembali pedangku ke sarungnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari istana gorila ini.

* * *

Empat jam telah berlalu sejak kesadaranku kembali.

Aku sekarang berada di _home base-_ku, sebuah rumah kecil di area perumahan di kota Vokalia, kota permulaan.

Saat aku masih menjadi 'pemain di depan monitor', rumah-rumah di samping rumahku adalah rumah para NPC. Tapi entah kenapa, isi rumah tersebut adalah para _player _yang ikut terjebak disini.

Di luar sana entah ada berapa orang yang berteriak frustasi ataupun berkeluh kesah.

Namun aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kenapa? Jawabannya bukan karena aku penuh akan percaya diri seperti Kirito atau apa.

Jelas, karena...

"MIKU-TAN _LIFE SIZE! _DIA BEGERAK! DAN DIA TINGGAL DI RUMAHKU! INILAH ONE PIECE YANG SESUNGGUHNYAAA!"

Teriakku sambil menyentuh pipi Party AI, Hatsune Miku. "Hentikan, Tuan. Anda jahil sekali."

"DIA BERBICARA PADAKUU!" teriakku reflek. "Kalau begini, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak perlu mencari cara kembali ke dunia nyata..."

_Tok, tok._

Pintu _home base_-ku diketuk. "Hm? _Event_, kah?"

Aku berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Yang kulihat disana adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang memakai armor bergambar kepala gorila yang sedang mengaum.

"Siapa?"

Dia melewatiku, memaksa masuk ke dalam rumahku. Bukan hanya dia, namun juga seorang gadis berambut _twintail _berwarna hijau-ke-biru.

"Eh?"

Setelah pemuda itu melihat Miku yang ada di dalam _home base-_ku, gadis yang menyerupai Miku tadi langsung lenyap menjadi serpihan kaca.

"Kau..."

"Sudah kuduga. _Clone _Miku Hatsune-ku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika bertemu dengan AI Miku Hatsune yang asli," ujarnya. Dia membalik badannya ke arahku, "LenKagamine, 'kan?"

"Iya, dan kau adalah NeroAkita."

"Mengagumkan sekali. Kau bisa menyebut namaku tanpa menggunakan tanda bertanya."

"Jelas. Namamu melayang-layang di atas kepalamu."

* * *

"Jadi, Len, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" tanyanya. Kami berdua, ditambah Miku, duduk bersilang kaki di lantai. Karena _home base-_ku belum dihiasi _furniture _apapun.

_Apa kau mau membuang-buang uangmu demi menghiasi rumah saat levelmu masih rendah?_

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Alasan kenapa kita bisa masuk ke dalam _game._"

"Ah, kalau itu aku sudah punya gambaran. Ingat Virtual 3D Device khusus ENO yang dibagikan untuk pembeli di hari pertama?"

"Iya. Bagaimana bisa lupa. Tujuan utamaku beli _game _ini sebenarnya cuma demi alat itu," ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. "Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingat perasaan saat pertama kali kesadaranmu kembali?"

"Otakku terasa dipanggang."

"Tepat. Disitulah petunjuk terbesarnya."

Ada sebuah teori yang menyatakan bahwa 'setiap manusia adalah alat elektronik', dengan sinyal impuls syaraf sebagai arus listriknya. Arus ini menerima semua data dari kelima indra, dan mengirimkannya ke dalam otak.

Intinya, Manusia adalah komputer bergerak dengan otak sebagai CPUnya.

Lalu, Virtual 3D Device buatan khusus ini, sebenarnya adalah alat untuk menarik tiga hal di dalam 'CPU manusia' yang berbentuk arus listrik. Yaitu memori, indra, dan kesadaran, dan mengirimkannya ke dalam internet—mungkin lebih tepat disebut _server game _ini.

Sejauh yang kutahu, _server game _ENO saat ini cuma ada satu, jadi semua _player _yang bermain hari ini (aku tidak tahu jumlahnya berapa. Tapi mungkin sekitar beberapa ribu) semuanya bersatu di dalam satu _server._

Salah satu hal paling mencurigakan dari _game _ini sebenarnya adalah spesifikasi untuk komputernya. CPU 2.5 GHz, RAM 3 GB, dan kecepatan internet 100Mbps. Orang biasa mustahil memiliki semuanya. Yang mungkin mempunyai perangkat seperti itu hanyalah para _gamer _akut ataupun seorang _computerfag. _Bahkan, jarang sekali ada kafe internet yang menyediakan komputer seperti ini.

Tujuan sebenarnya dari _spek _itu adalah untuk mengirimkan 'kesadaran' kita.

"Jadi, kita semua sudah ditipu dari awal. Tujuan utama _game _ini dijual sebenarnya hanyalah mencari kelinci percobaan untuk eksperimen 'lingkungan hidup _non-fisikal'_."

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Nero bingung.

"Ignio adalah sebuah _game production house _terbaru. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa induk organisasi itu?"

"Err... Kalau tidak salah, Cryptic Corporation?"

"Dan mereka adalah?"

"Perusahaan yang hendak mematenkan penemuan 'memasukkan memori otak ke dalam komputer'," ujar Nero tanpa jeda. "Jadi... Sejak awal, mereka memang berniat jahat?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak berniat jahat. Mereka hanya ingin menguji apakah cara ini bisa membantu perkembangan umat manusia. Mereka melakukan ini karena peraturan 'dilarang melakukan ujicoba terhadap manusia'. Jika aku adalah pemimpin tim pengembangannnya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Nero menghela nafas, "Tapi... Tinggal di dalam _game, _ya... Rasanya ini benar-benar seperti mimpi... Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada tubuh fisikku..."

"Tubuh kita aman, kok. Jantung mereka tetap berdetak. Hanya saja, isi otaknya kosong. Tidak ada kesadaran, tidak ada informasi, tidak ada ingatan," jawabku seadanya. "Masalahnya..."

"Masalahnya?"

"Nero, dimana kau memainkan _game _ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah serius.

"E-eh, di... Di rumahku..." jawabnya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi jika kita terjebak di dalam sini selama berbulan-bulan? Bertahun-tahun? Tubuh tanpa kesadaran itu tidak akan mendapatkan makanan! Kemungkinan terburuk, kita akan selamanya berada di _game, _karena kita tidak memiliki tubuh untuk menampung kesadaran kita lagi!"

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Saat semua orang di dunia nyata mengetahui tentang insiden ini, pasti mereka melakukan sesuatu, bukan? Seperti membawa tubuh kita ke rumah sakit untuk diberi asupan nutrisi, lalu mencari cara untuk mengembalikan 'kesadaran' kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?"

"Kau enak..." jawabku sambil bersujud frustasi. "Aku memainkan _game _ini di kamarku yang berada di atas loteng..."

"Pasti keluargamu akan sadar, kok. Kecuali kau..."

Mata Nero menatapku dengan pandangan yang kurang mengenakkan hati.

"... Kau seorang _hikikomori_ yang tidak dianggap keluargamu?"

"AAAAH! Terserah! Lagipula, aku bisa hidup bersama Miku-tan disini!" jawabku sambil melihat ke arah Miku-tan. "Benar, 'kan, sayang?"

"Ah, kau membuatku malu, Tuan..." jawabnya dengan suara manis.

Aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang sistem yang kugunakan untuk hidup di dunia ini kepada Miku—yang sepertinya adalah AI yang sudah diberi pengetahuan tentang hal ini—dan mengabaikan Nero untuk beberapa saat.

Saat itu aku teringat sesuatu, "Oh, ya, Nero. Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan _clone _Miku?"

"Ah, aku hanya membuat _backdoor _ke komputer Ignio, dan men_download _sendiri _patcher _Miku," ujarnya. "Ini benar-benar perjuangan yang berat, lho. Aku harus bertaruh nyawa demi membuat _backdoor._"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengisi _flashdisk_-ku dengan program pembuat _backdoor _otomatis, yang kucampur dengan kumpulan video pornoku. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam kantor Ignio, dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Dan sepertinya ada orang bodoh yang melihat isi _flashdisk_ku melalui komputer yang menyimpan _file patcher _Miku."

"..." Aku terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang?" tanya Nero. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan mengalahkan **Night Emperor**."

Nero membelalakkan matanya. "Kau... kau tidak melihat _announcement board_?"

"Eh?"

Nero menghela nafas. "Begini, ya, Len. Kau terjebak di dunia yang tidak kau kenali, dan hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah berdiam di dalam rumahmu bersama Miku?"

"Jelas! Apa hal itu perlu ditanyakan lagi?!"

"Iya, perlu! Setidaknya kau harus mencari informasi!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Beritahu aku!"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, bocah pengangguran!" teriaknya sambil menggenggam pundakku. "Yang bisa bebas dari dunia ini hanyalah **dua orang, **dan dua orang tersebut adalah orang yang membunuh **Night Emperor **yang _spawn _cuma dua kali!"

"Lalu, setelah dua orang itu bebas?"

"Seluruh 'kesadaran' yang terjebak di dalam _server _ini akan di _Shift+Del_-kan."

_Permanent delete. _Selain dua orang yang membunuh Night Emperor, sisanya tidak akan pernah kembali. Kesadaran mereka akan musnah, meninggalkan tubuh mereka.

"Tapi membunuh _final boss _sendirian itu mustahil. Paling tidak harus menggunakan _party full member _yang sudah mencapai _max level _dan strategi pertahanan dan serangan yang super diperhitungkan."

"Bukan hanya itu."

"Bukan hanya itu?"

"_Max level_nya... adalah level 100. Sedangkan Night Emperor memiliki level 150."

Aku terduduk di lantai. "Itu... tidakkah terlalu IMBA?! Ini memang baru hari pertama permainan, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang sudah mencapai _max level _untuk kulihat _stat-_nya, tapi tetap saja, perbedaan 50 level itu terlalu jauh!"

"Benar. Karena itu... Banyak orang yang berteriak frustasi di luar sana."

"Lalu, kau memilih menunggu seseorang dari luar membebaskan kita? Atau menunggu munculnya dua orang yang mengalahkan **Night Emperor **dan memusnahkan kita semua?"

Nero mengangguk lemah.

"... Kuberitahu kau, Nero."

Aku menarik nafas, menatapnya dengan pandangan paling jahat yang kumiliki. "Salah satu kunci kemenangan di _role-playing game _adalah mengorbankan anggota _party,_ demi membuat karakter kita menang."

Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar _home-base_ku. "Ayo, Miku."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nero. Dia mengikutiku keluar rumah.

"Kunci kemenangan lain di RPG adalah _leveling. _Aku akan menaikkan level dan _stat-_ku, sembari menunggu munculnya beberapa _player _bersinar untuk kumanfaatkan."

"Kau bermaksud melangkahi mayat temanmu?!"

"Teman? Jangan bercanda!" aku mencabut pedangku, menancapkannya ke tanah. "Selama 18 tahun hidupku, berapa orang yang dapat kupanggil teman?! Tidak ada! Teman hanyalah hubungan memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan! Aku akan keluar dari sini, meskipun harus melangkahi mayat semua orang."

Nero terdiam mendengar perkataanku.

"Jika kau masih menentangku, naikkan levelmu, kumpulkan _party _terkuatmu. Di saat itu juga, aku akan menjadi _player _yang tidak bisa kau remehkan. Pertemuan kita selanjutnya, adalah yang menentukan jalan siapa yang benar," kataku sambil memasukkan pedangku kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

"Len... Kukira kita bisa menjadi rekan _party _terhebat..." ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kujelaskan. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Sebelum kau mengorbankan teman-temanmu, aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Meskipun itu berarti kau harus membunuhku?"

"Dunia tidak akan keberatan jika satu nyawa penjahat hilang demi nyawa sembilan puluh sembilan ribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan orang."

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Nero. Saat kita berjumpa lagi, kita akan menjadi dua orang terhebat di dunia ini. Bisakah kau berjanji akan hal itu?"

Nero mencabut pedangnya, lalu mengacungkannya di udara. "Iya. Aku akan melakukannya."

Aku juga mencabut pedangku, dan menyilangkannya dengan pedang milik Nero. "Dengan bertemunya dua pedang ini untuk kedua kalinya, itu adalah saat untuk memutuskan jalan siapa yang paling benar. Jalan berdarahku, atau jalan bersinarmu."

Aku menyarungkan kembali pedangku, lalu berjalan mencari NPC yang memberikan _quest._

* * *

Aku sudah mengerti garis besar dari sistem dunia ini. Tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan _anime _yang menceritakan tentang hal yang sama.

Intinya, aku harus mencari _quest, _mengerjakannya, menaikkan level untuk mendapatkan hak ke tingkat _dungeon _yang lebih tinggi, hingga aku mencapai level 100 dan mendapatkan hak dan _quest _untuk mengalahkan **Night Emperor.**

Tapi...

"Miku, apa aku tadi terlihat keren?"

"Iya. Anda sangat keren, Tuan."

Tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara selancar itu dengan orang. Mungkin karena selama aku 'tinggal' di dalam kamarku, satu-satunya orang yang kuajak berbicara adalah _figma _Miku-tan. Memang aku berbicara dengan kasir minimarket dan tukang _laundry _seminggu sekali, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sulit berbicara dengan manusia tiga dimensi.

"Apa kemampuan berbicaraku berubah semenjak aku masuk ke dalam sini, ya?"

"Yang membuat anda sulit berbicara di dunia nyata itu adalah detak jantung yang tidak teratur. Tapi di dunia ini, semua pemain tidak memiliki jantung."

Aku memegang daerah sekitar dada kiriku. "Uuh... Rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada detakan..."

Aku menghela nafas, lalu berdiri dari batu yang menjadi tempat dudukku tadi. "Baiklah, Miku. Ayo kita cari _quest_ baru."

Miku mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri. Bersamanya, aku berjalan ke pusat kota Vokalia, dimana banyak NPC penjual _item _bertebaran. Selama perjalanan, jelas mata orang-orang menuju ke arahku, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya Miku.

"Hei," panggil seorang laki-laki berambut ungu—mungkin umurnya sekitar baru lulus kuliah—menghampiriku. Aku melihat nama di atas kepalanya, JAVSaikou. Salah satu _player _yang memanggilku di _chatbox _sebelum aku terlempar disini. "Kau pemilik Miku yang asli?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, aku pemilik yang asli. Ngomong-ngomong, film JAV memang yang terbaik."

"Kau menyindir namaku? Kalau tahu aku akan terjebak di dalam _game, _aku akan memilih nama yang lebih keren!" protesnya. "Panggil aku Gakupo."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganti nama saja disitu?" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Tempat Mengganti Nama'. "Harusnya uang dari misi _tutorial _saja sudah cukup untuk itu."

"Tidak... Tiba-tiba harganya bertambah dua angka nol."

"Ah, strategi untuk membuat _player _benar-benar 'bermain' di dunia ini," ujarku asal ceplos. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan _hunting _saja?"

"Dengarkan aku, sekarang ini, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang masih menganggap ini sebuah _game._"

"Tentu, karena aku seorang NEET yang selalu berharap dapat tinggal di dunia yang sama dengan Miku-tan."

"Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa? Bahwa level _final boss _lebih tinggi lima puluh dibanding level maksimal pemain?"

"Biarkan AI yang ada di sampingmu itu untuk menjelaskan," Gakupo menunjuk ke arah Miku. "Dia pasti telah diberi pengetahuan yang cukup untuk membimbing para pemain agar tidak kehilangan arah di dunia ini."

Aku menghela nafas. "Tolong jangan tunjuk _waifu _tercintaku dengan jari kotormu itu."

"Tidak apa, biar saya jelaskan. Di dunia ini, setiap pemain memiliki tiga _life points. Life points _akan berkurang satu saat HP _player _mencapai 0. Jika ketiganya habis, maka 'kesadaran' _player _akan dihapus dari _server._"

"Kau dengar itu? Karena itu, sejak enam jam yang lalu, tidak ada satupun pemain yang mau keluar dari kota ini. Kebanyakan memilih untuk tetap diam agar tetap aman," ujar Gakupo. "Setelah mendengar hal itu, kau masih mau menganggap ini sebagai permainan?"

Kata-katanya membuatku berpikir untuk sesaat. Tapi, hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak perlu dipikirkan. Karena aku tidak peduli dengan nasibku sendiri.

Jika aku kalah melawan Night Emperor, maka aku akan hidup disini dengan Miku. Jika aku menang, aku akan kembali ke kehidupan lamaku. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada untung dan rugi bagiku.

"Tentu. Aku masih menganggap ini permainan."

"Kalau begitu, jadikan aku anggota _party-_mu."

Aku terdiam kebingungan untuk sekian detik. "Hah?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Night Emperor jika cuma sendirian. Dan kau bahkan sudah memiliki _party AI. _Jika aku bergabung denganmu, kemungkinan kita mengalahkannya lebih besar."

Aku memberinya tatapan licik. "Jadi kau bermaksud mengorbankan semua orang untuk membebaskan dirimu sendiri?"

"Jelas. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Aku bebas, dan kau juga bebas. Tidak ada yang rugi disini. Atau kau adalah tipe pria membosankan yang berteriak 'aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang dengan taruhan nyawaku'?"

"Maaf, Gakupo. Tapi _dungeon _yang terbuka masih mampu kukalahkan berdua dengan Miku, jadi aku belum membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tapi kau bisa menambahkanku di daftar teman. Aku akan menghubungimu jika perlu."

"Baiklah," dia tersenyum tipis sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara. "Hubugi aku kapanpun kau mau."

"Ya, sampai jumpa," kataku sambil berbalik badan. "Ayo, Miku."

Aku menatap langit hitam gulita yang ada di atas kepalaku. "Ayo kita menaikkan level dan menaklukkan _dungeon _selanjutnya."

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Konsep manusia = komputer itu saya ngambil dari konsep manusia = perabot listriknya Chaos;Head.  
Ide 'penciptaan lingkungan hidup virtual' itu datang sendiri saat saya ngeliat 'rumah susun' raksasa di film DREDD.

Tadinya saya pengen langsung _skip _sampe lawan bos, tapi enggak jadi karena enggak asik kalau anggota _party_-nya Len enggak dijelasin satu-satu.

_Battle Mode _disini dibuat berdasarkan angka-angka. _Damage = attack _penyerang – _deffense _yang menerima serangan.

_Damage _sebuah _skill _adalah _base attack _(_attack _yang dimiliki _player_) ditambah nilai yang terdapat di penjelasan _skill. _

Kenapa begini? Karena kalo saya ngebuatnya menjadi pertarungan _real time _ala SAO ataupun Lok Horijon, kesan _game_nya enggak akan terlalu terasa. Pendapat pribadi, sih.

**Kenapa pertarungan pertama Len tadi, si Miku enggak ada? **_Error. _Saat Len 'masuk', seluruh daftar _party_ jadi rusak, dan Miku dikembalikan ke _home base._

**Sebenarnya yang baik itu Len atau Nero, sih? **Tunggu perkembangan cerita. Saya udah nyiapin _plot twist _untuk dua anak ini. AHAHAHAHA.

**Sekarang level Len berapa? **Masih level 5, dengan XP seperempat penuh.

**Kenapa **_**final boss**_**nya IMBA? **Biar seru.

Saya sama sekali enggak paham bagaimana si pencipta SAO bisa ngebuat _helm _yang manggang otak jika _player_nya mati. Jadi saya make' sistem begini: tiga kali _game over = auto-delete _diaktifkan.

Penjelasan tentang sistem-sistem ini akan diterangkan seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi tunggu saja.

Untuk menanggapi _review _dari CatPhones,_ jelas. _Karena ini 'kan fanfik Vocaloid. Enggak mungkin juga saya pake Len dan Miku doang, mengalami monster-monster hasil delusi saya? Btw, Night Emperor itu karakter Vocaloid juga. *spoiler*

Btw, _review _gak _review _ini tetap lanjut. Tapi tolong _review _demi kelangsungan semangat menulis saya. Karena saya orang yang males nulis kalo enggak ada _feedback._

Iya, saya emang ababil.


	3. Episode 3: Player Terkuat

Cahaya dari sebuah televisi menyinari ruanganku yang gelap ini.

_Diberitakan lebih dari delapan ribu orang telah kehilangan kesadarannya—  
—semuanya mengalami kejadian yang sama, yaitu sedang menggunakan Virtual 3D Device sambil memainkan game online bernama __**Eternal Night Online**__—  
—setelah penyelidikan lebih lanjut, diketahui bahwa mereka semua telah dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Cryptic Corp.—_

Suara pembawa berita di dalam TV terdengar jelas di telingaku, memperdengarkan laporan berita tentang hilangnya kesadaran beberapa orang di seluruh negeri.

"Salahkan pemerintah yang membuat peraturan 'dilarang melakukan percobaan terhadap manusia."

Suaraku menggema di dalam ruangan yang gelap ini.

—_seluruh anggota tim pengembang dari baik dari Cryptic Corp. ataupun dari Ignio telah ditangkap—_

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirku.

—_namun mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama—  
—"Pemimpin kami adalah __**Night Emperor."**_

* * *

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha, Crypton, dan para penciptanya.

— **Eternal Night Online —  
— Episode #03: **_Player _Terkuat —

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak aku 'terjebak' di tempat ini.

Aku sekarang sedang berdiri di depan _announcement board _kota Vokalia. Melihat bagian **Top Player.**

**1. NeroAkita: Level 20, XP: 20500.  
2. JAVSaikou: Level 20, XP: 20400.  
3. Gumiya404: Level 20, XP: 20067.  
4. Gumi404: Level 20, XP: 20065.  
5. DeLL: Level 19, XP 18900.**

"Nero sepertinya sangat bersemangat," gumamku, melihat nama lima orang pemain dengan level tertinggi saat ini. "Aku juga tidak perlu tergesa-gesa."

Lagipula, aku memiliki _party AI _yang cuma ada satu di dunia ini, Miku Hatsune. _Stat-_nya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada _player _biasa. Jadi jika aku selalu mengajaknya menjelajahi _dungeon, _dia memiliki kemungkinan menjadi karakter terkuat.

"Ayo, Miku. Kita tidak memiliki urusan lagi disini."

Aku menarik tangan Miku untuk meninggalkan papan pengumuman.

"Ah, tunggu, Len-kun. Ada pengumuman baru."

Ngomong-ngomong, beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengetahui bahwa kata panggilan Miku kepada tuannya dapat diubah. Karena itu aku membuatnya memanggilku begitu.

APA?! Apa salahnya mengabulkan impianku yang tidak mungkin terkabul di dunia nyata?!

"Hm?" gumamku sambil melihat kembali ke arah papan pengumuman. "_Quest... _pergantian _title_?"

**[Quest Pergantian Title Telah Dibuka!]**

**Untuk para **_**player **_**yang telah mencapai level 20, dapat mengikuti **_**quest **_**ini. Selain menaikkan **_**title **_**dari **_**Novice **_**menjadi **_**Trainee, **_**ini juga akan memberikan hak untuk pindah ke kota kedua, [Ignosia], dan memasuki **_**dungeon **_**khusus **_**Trainee.**_

**Untuk mendapatkan **_**quest **_**ini, silahkan datang ke [Mission Center] di pusat kota.**

Dari pengalamanku bermain _game, title _akan berganti tiap level tertentu. Dan biasanya juga, kenaikan _title _ini diiringi dengan _stat boost _yang lebih banyak daripada yang diberikan oleh _level up _biasa.

"Jadi, di _game _ini hal seperti itu juga berlaku..."

Setelah seminggu berada disini, para 'pemain' yang terjebak mulai terbagi menjadi beberapa golongan. Setidaknya ini hanyalah hasil dari pengamatanku.

Golongan satu adalah golongan orang-orang egois yang ingin menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Aku, dan Gakupo termasuk ke golongan ini.

Sedangkan golongan kedua adalah mereka yang lebih memilih mencari Eternil—mata uang disini—dengan cara aman (seperti membuat _item_ dan menjualnya ke toko NPC_)_, lalu hidup tenang.

Lalu, golongan ketiga adalah golongan yang tidak masuk ke keduanya. Seperti Nero. Yang kutahu, tujuan Nero adalah 'menjadi _player _terkuat, lalu mencegah siapapun mengalahkan Night Emperor'.

Aku melihat ke sudut bawah kiri pandanganku. Disana terletak tiga _bar _yang di depannya masing-masing terdapat tulisan, HP, MP, dan XP. XP-ku saat ini adalah 15700, untuk menuju ke level 20. Sedikit di bawah pemain peringkat lima, DeLL.

Aku tidak tahu sekuat apa _dungeon _untuk kenaikan _title _tersebut, dan karena hal ini baru diberitakan beberapa detik yang lalu, aku juga tidak dapat mencari informasi. Kecuali... Aku melirik ke arah Miku.

"Miku, ayo pulang ke _home base. _Kita susun strategi."

* * *

_Home base-_ku kini tidak lagi kosong melompong seperti saat aku pertama kali terlempar disini. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah punya satu kasur, lemari untuk menyimpan _armor _dan _weapon _(meskipun jarang kugunakan karena takut lupa kukembalikan ke _inventory _saat mau pergi ke _dungeon_)_, _dan sebuah sofa.

Miku tidur dimana, kau bertanya?

Jelas, kami tidur seranjang. Uehehehe. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal mesum terhadapnya. Benar. Jika aku merusak Miku, maka aku sama saja dengan para _Mikufag _di luar sana yang _fap-fap _menggunakan _figma _dan _wallpaper _Miku!

Meskipun harus kuakui saat aku masih berada di dunia nyata aku juga pernah melakukannya.

Tapi sejak masuk ke dunia ini, aku tidak pernah _fap-fap _lagi. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena 'hormon' tidak ikut terbawa bersama 'kesadaran', sama halnya seperti 'detak jantung yang mengganggu saat gugup'.

"Anu, Len-kun?"

Jika aku masih punya jantung, mungkin aku sudah jantungan sekarang.

"Ya, Miku?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Ini adalah satu hal yang membuatku bingung dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa, Miku, meskipun cuma berasal dari program _patch _yang diberikan oleh Ignio, dan seharusnya cuma sekedar AI, bisa bersikap seperti sekarang ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga pernah memanggilku tanpa sebab, dan kemudian mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Aku sempat curiga bahwa Miku mungkin saja sebenarnya adalah...

"Miku, apa kau manusia?" tanyaku langsung. Aku tidak perlu jawaban jujur darinya. Karena aku dengan jelas dapat mengetahui jawabannya hanya melalui reaksinya.

"Bukan, aku adalah malaikat yang diciptakan oleh Ignio untuk membantu manusia yang beruntung."

Dia menjawab langsung tanpa keraguan, ataupun dengan wajah terkejut. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar hanyalah kumpulan data yang memberikan reaksi sesuai hal yang kulakukan.

Aku duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kakiku. Sedangkan Miku duduk di atas ranjang.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tahu tentang _quest _pergantian _title _ini, Miku?"

"Setiap beberapa level, akan muncul _quest _pergantian _title. _Yaitu pada level 20, 50, 80, dan 100. _Title _semua pemain berawal dari _Novice, _lalu akan naik menjadi _Moon Knight. _Lalu _Star Chaser, _dan _Nightmare Giver. _Lalu, _title _terakhir adalah _Night Slayer. _Hanya _Night Slayer _yang memiliki hak memasuki istana Night Emperor."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa saja _reward _yang didapatkan setiap kali _title _naik?"

"_Limit Breaker Drink, item _yang memiliki fungsi menaikkan seluruh _stat _sebesar 5%. Gelar baru, _weapon, armor, _dan 10 buah _max healing potion_."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," ujarku sambil memikirkan strategi lainnya. "Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah _party. _Aku sudah punya kau, ditambah Gakupo, kita jadi bertiga. Sedangkan _party _maksimal adalah lima orang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak peringkat tiga dan empat itu?" saran Miku. "Gumiya404 dan Gumi404. Dilihat dari jumlah XP mereka dan nama yang nyaris nama, kemungkinan besar mereka berdua selalu menjadi _party._"

Aku berdiri dari sofa, lalu berjalan keluar. "Baiklah, Miku. Ayo kita cari mereka."

* * *

"Halo," ucapku pada _telepati _antara aku dan Gakupo. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah memasukkanku di daftar teman (dan aku menerimanya), kami dapat berhubungan dengan cara ini. "Kupikir kau tidak perlu kuberi tahupun sudah tahu, 'kan?"

_[Kau butuh party untuk menaklukkan __**Tigress Palace**__?]_

"Oh, jadi itu nama _dungeon-_nya. Aku belum bertanya ke [Mission Center], sih. Ahahaha."

_[Tapi kulihat namamu tidak muncul di Top 5, padahal peringkat limanya saja level 19. Sekarang kau masih level berapa?]_

"Aku juga level 19, kok. Tapi kau tahu sendiri. Aku punya 'Miku' di rumah. Jadi aku tidak serajin dirimu dalam melakukan _quest._"

_[Kau bermesraan dengan sebuah AI?]_

"Lalu kenapa?"

_[Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi?]_

"Besok... Meskipun bilang besok juga disini enggak ada cahaya matahari, jadi aku enggak tahu kapan hari berubah. Bagaimana kalau enam jam dari sekarang? Aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk menaikkan levelku."

_[Baik. Enam jam dari sekarang, kita bertemu di Mission Center.]_

"Oke," ujarku sambil langsung memutuskan telepati. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke Miku, "Ayo ke _dungeon _sekarang."

Miku memegang tanganku sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Ah, _moe. _Seandainya aku masih berada di tubuhku, aku mungkin akan mimisan parah sekarang. Tunggu. Aku punya ide. Sekarang, aku dan Miku tidak lebih dari sekedar karakter _game _yang bisa mengganti pakaian hanya melalui tombol. Berarti...

"Miku, apakah ada _armor _perempuan yang seksi?"

"Ada. Namanya _Black Rock Shooter._"

"DIMANA?!"

"Namun rencana pembuatan _armor _itu dibatalkan, agar _game _ini bisa dibeli oleh semua umur, dan perempuan juga mau membelinya."

"Cih."

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakannya."

"..."

* * *

[Evil Bird Nest]. Itulah nama _dungeon _yang sedang kumasuki sekarang. Sebuah hutan yang berjarak lima hari dari Vokalia, namun beberapa detik menggunakan _teleport stone._

Sebuah _dungeon _yang diperuntukkan untuk pemain level 16-19. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya aku mengulang _dungeon _ini. Ya, kau tahulah. Mengulangi _dungeon _yang sama berkali-kali untuk menyelesaikan _quest _yang berbeda. Tanda-tanda kalau pencipta _game_nya malas membuat _dungeon _banyak-banyak.

Langit di atas masih hitam seperti biasa. Bulan berwarna hitam kelam nyaris tidak terlihat, dan tidak ada bintang sama sekali. Benar-benar malam yang abadi.

Sarang burung iblis ini berbentuk pohon yang menjulang tinggi, dengan lantai yang memutar ke atas. Disini, kita harus 'membersihkan jalan'. Karena tidak ada tempat untuk menghindar dari musuh yang tidak perlu seperti _dungeon _yang berbentuk kastil atau semacamnya.

Sebenarnya, yang membuatku lebih lambat naik level dari lima pemain terkuat saat ini bukan karena aku ingin bermesraan dengan Miku—sebenarnya emang benar kalau kerjaanku cuma menggoda Miku—melainkan karena waktu bermain _dungeon _yang lama.

_Dungeon _ini, menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke _boss._

Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Miku, disini tidak ada jalan pintas atau semacamnya?"

"Ini adalah keenam kalinya kau menanyakan itu, Len-kun. Tidak ada jalan pintas disini."

"Apa aku bisa menggunakan _item _untuk sampai ke puncak? _Teleport Stone, _misalnya. Atau _Final Boss Stage Teleport._"

"Jangan menciptakan _item _yang aneh-aneh. Teruslah maju. Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau makin banyak musuh yang kau lawan, makin banyak XP yang kau dapat?"

"Iya, aku sadar."

"Sekali lagi kau mengeluh, aku akan berhenti menjadi _party-_mu."

"Uh, Miku. Kau benar-benar tidak mirip seperti AI."

"Tentu, karena aku memang bukan—tidak. Tentu saja, karena aku adalah AI yang memiliki kecerdasan paling tinggi di antara AI yang lainnya."

Aku menghela nafas. Seekor monster wanita seksi yang mempunyai sayap dan kaki burung menghadang di depan. Aku mencabut pedangku, lalu langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Miku!"

— _Battle Mode — LenKagamine & Miku Hatsune v.s. Evil Pigeonia —_

_Speed_-ku 20. _Speed _Miku 22. _Speed _[Evil Pigeonia] 18.

"Miku, gunakan [Damage Charge] padaku, lalu sisanya gunakan untuk menyerang."

"Baik. [Damage Charge]!" teriak Miku dengan suara manisnya. Bahkan saat dia meneriakkan sesuatu yang norak dia terlihat _moe._

Sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah muncul di sekitar kakiku, lalu bersinar dengan terang. Aku melihat ke arah Miku, melihat serangan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Disini, tidak ada sistem _job _ataupun ras. Tetapi, setiap _player _bebas memilih jenis senjata yang berbeda-beda. Aku dariawal tetap memakai pedang, sedangkan Miku aku suruh menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, dan Miku memilih menggunakan panah.

"[Perfect Hit]! [Arrow]! [Arrow]! [Twin Arrow]!"

Setelah menggunakan _support skill _yang membuatnya **pasti **mengenai musuh, dia mengeluarkan kombinasi dua serangan biasa diiringi satu _skill _menyerang. Gilirannya selesai.

HP [Evil Pigeonia] tinggal 450/750.

Sekarang giliranku.

"Miku, aku ingin mencoba kombo dengan kesepuluh _skill _yang ada di _skill set-_ku. Jadi, bisakah kau bertahan selama satu giliran?"

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak, maaf," ujarku sambil menggaruk kepala. Karena ini adalah pertarungan _turn based_, jadi kami bisa mengobrol sepuasnya saat di tengah pertarungan. Karena musuhnya tidak akan bergerak sebelum memasuki gilirannya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meneriakkan nama jurus adalah hal paling norak yang pernah aku lakukan. Seharusnya mereka membuat sistem yang mengizinkan mengaktifkan jurus cuma dengan pikiran!

"[Limit Break]! [Perfect Hit]! [Cricital Charge]! [Power Soul]! [Dual Attack]!"

Semua _skill _yang kupakai adalah _support skill. _[Limit Break] berfungsi untuk menggandakan serangan selama dua giliran, [Perfect Hit] membuat seranganku pasti mengenai musuh, [Cricital Charge] meningkatkan kemungkinan terjadinya _Cricital Attack, _[Power Soul] meningkatkan _attack_-ku sebesar 20%, dan [Dual Attack] memberi kesempatan satu banding tiga bahwa semua serangan yang aku lakukan akan diulangi sekali lagi.

Ditambah dengan [Damage Charge] yang diberikan Miku tadi, serangan maksimalku adalah 480%, dengan harapan [Effect Upper] menggandakan seluruh _support skill. _Dengan seranganku yang 100, aku bisa memberikan serangan sebesar 480 dalam sekali pukul. Dikali lima kali seranganku pada giliran berikutnya, 480 x 5 = 2400.

"Dengan begini, bahkan _boss _terakhir level 19, [Evil Bird Queen], dapat kukalahkan dalam dua giliran. UAHAHAHAHA!"

"Len-kun, kamu mulai tertawa sendiri lagi..."

Tapi tetap saja, ini semua agak menyebalkan. Karena sistem _game _Eternal Night Online yang tidak memiliki _rare drop, rare item, rare skill, _dan _rare-rare _lainnya, semua _player _yang memakai senjata yang sama memiliki _skill tree _yang sama persis. Yang membedakannya hanyalah _skill _manakah yang dimasukkan ke dalam kuota 10 _skill set._

Dalam kasusku, aku menggunakan lima _support skill, 3 attacking skill, _1 _healing skill, _dan 1 _skill AoE _(_area of effect, skill _yang bisa menyerang banyak musuh sekaligus). Namun bukan tidak mungkin, ada pemain pengguna pedang lain yang menggunakan _skill _yang sama persis sepertiku.

"Dia menyerang!" teriak Miku saat [Evil Pigeonia] mulai bergerak. Tulisan [AoE: Dark Gravitation] muncul di atas kepalanya. [Evil Pigeonia] menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, kemudian dari bawah kakinya, debu-debu berwarna hitam mulai muncul.

Debu itu mengelilingi tubuhku dan Miku, lalu memberikan tekanan luar biasa dari atas. Seolah tubuh kami ditindih sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Darahku berkurang menjadi 650/800. Sedangkan darah Miku 675/815.

"Belum selesai!" ujarku, saat [Evil Pigeonia] terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku, lalu mencakar-cakar tubuhku menggunakan kaki burungnya. Setelah melakukan empat kali serangan yang sama terhadapku, gilirannya selesai. HP-ku tersisa 500/800.

Giliran Miku.

"[Dual Attack]! [Cricital Charge]! [Sky Spiltter Arrow]! [Wind Blaze Arrow]! [Ultimate Arrow]!"

[_Cricital! 100] [Cricital! 120] [Cricital! 150]_

_[Dual Attack diaktifkan!]_

"_NUOOOO_! MIKUU!"

[_LenKagamine & Miku Hatsune win!]_

"KENAPA DIBUNUH?! _SKILL _PEMBUNUHKU?! Aku ingin mencetak rekor _damage _terbesar! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Karena kamu tidak memberiku perintah, Len-kun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. AI keparat... Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum seperti itu setelah membuatku gagal mengeluarkan _skill _pembunuhku.

"Jika kau bukan Miku, kau sudah kukeluarkan dari _party._"

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Empatpuluh menit setelah kami melawan monster yang tadi, kami sampai di puncak pohon. _Boss Area, _sebuah sarang burung raksasa. Memang norak. Tidak perlu dikatakan.

Kami berpijak pada tumpukan jerami, sedangkan [Evil Bird Queen], perempuan seksi bersayap setinggi tiga meter, terbang di atas. Dia cuma bisa disentuh dengan orang yang memakai _skil _[Flight] atau pengguna senjata jarak jauh.

"Miku, berhenti sebentar. Aku mau mengganti _skill set _-ku dulu."

Miku mulai masuk ke dalam arena _boss._

"M-I-K-U!"

"Ya?" ujarnya sambil berbalik dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir, dan mengeluarkan senyuman ter-_moe. _"Ada masalah?"

"Kamu yang ada masalah apa?! Apakah kau sedang _error_?! _Bug_?! Atau para GM sedang jahil?!"

"Tidak... Semalam, saat kau sedang tertidur, kau mengigau 'Miku... Jadilah lebih _moe..._', jadi aku berusaha sebisaku."

... Pertama, di dunia ini, sistem 'tidur'nya sama persis dengan di dunia nyata.  
Kedua, karena 'ingatan' adalah satu dari tiga hal yang dibawa kesini, maka semua orang memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengalami mimpi.  
Ketiga. Semalam aku cuma pura-pura tidur.

Keempat, aku mengatakan itu dengan sengaja karena bosan melihat sikap Miku yang terlalu 'kaku'.

"Daripada _moe, _aku lebih melihatmu seperti pengganggu..."

Mengabaikan dia, aku memasukkan [Filight] ke dalam _skill set_-ku, menutup _window option, _dan berjalan ke arah Miku. "Oke, aku siap sekarang. Datanglah kau, _Bird Bitch_!"

Oke, maafkan mulut kotorku. Keseringan 'mancing' dan ngikut di forum luar negeri membuat mulutku sering mengeluarkan kata-kata semacam itu.

Di atas kepala kami, perempuan bersayap setengah burung (untung dia punya mulut, bukan paruh), datang dari langit. Seperti seorang penakut, dia terbang sekitar sepuluh meter dari tanah. Bukan masalah selama aku menggunakan_ skill _[Flight].

**Battle Mode — LenKagamine & Miku Hatsune v.s. Evil Bird Queen —**

Sudah dimulai. Pertarungan terakhir untuk menyelesaikan _quest _terakhir di _dungeon _ini. Setelah mengalahkannya, sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan naik menjadi level 20.

Seperti biasa, _boss _memiliki _speed _yang jauh lebih tinggi dari _player. Speed_nya adalah 30. Sedangkan aku 20, Miku 21.

**[AoE: Feathers Bullet Rain]**

"Nama jurus yang aneh..."

"Jangan meremehkannya, Len-kun. Jika _cricital, _serangannya ini akan menghabiskan setengah HP kita," ujar Miku mengingatkan.

[Evil Bird Queen] melompat—mungkin lebih tepat disebut mengepakkan sayapnya, membuatnya terbang lebih tinggi. Setelah sampai di ketinggian sekitar tigapuluh meter, dia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kencang.

"Aah!" teriakku reflek saat bulu-bulu tajam perempuan burung itu menancap di tanganku, dan hilang beberapa detik kemudian. Aku melirik ke HP _bar_-ku. 700/800.

_Boss _yang mengerikan. Jika kami tidak sering melakukan _healing, _dalam tiga giliran salah satu di antara kami sudah pasti mati. Karena itu, aku mengkhususkan Miku dalam _healing _dan _power-up._

Dari atas, [Evil Bird Queen] menukik tajam ke arahku, dan mengarahkan kuku-kuku tajam yang ada di kakinya ke arahku.

_Jleb._

Bukannya menancap di kepala ataupun anggota tubuhku yang lain, kukunya malah menancap di tanah.

Tulisan [Miss] terlihat di atas kepala [Evil Bird Queen], sedangkan tulisan [Dodge] terlihat di dekat HP bar-ku. "Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung."

Tapi dia masih memiliki tiga kesempatan lagi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Serangan biasa? _Power-up_? Jika dia bergerak dengan pola yang sama saat aku terakhir kali menghadapinya, maka dia akan melakukan serangan biasa berturut-turut.

[Cricital Strike].

Itu adalah tulisan yang ada di atas kepalanya. _Power-up skill _yang menaikkan kemungkinan _cricital attack _sebanyak 40%.

Dua kesempatan lagi. Keduanya sudah dapat dipastikan akan digunakannya untuk melakukan serangan biasa. Tapi kepada siapa? Kepadaku yang baru saja menghindari serangannya? Atau kepada Miku yang HPnya masih penuh?

... Kepadaku.

[_Cricital! _150] [130].

Darahku berkurang 280, dan turun menjadi 420/800.

Namun gilirannya selesai.

"Miku," panggilku. Matanya menatap ke arahku, menunggu perintah tanpa bertanya. Mungkin dia sudah diprogram untuk memasuki 'mode serius' saat melawan monster dengan _stat _tinggi. "Dengarkan perintahku. Jangan melakukan hal sembrono seperti tadi. Aku tidak tertarik mati di tangan monster yang sudah dua kali kukalahkan sebelumnya."

Kepalanya mengangguk.

Giliran Miku dimulai. Dia menunggu instruksi dariku.

"Pertama, lakukan [Healing Wind] padaku."

"[Healing Wind]," ucapnya dengan nada datar, dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arahku. Tubuhku langsung diselimuti oleh sinar hijau, dan tulisan +300 terlihat di samping HP bar.

"Selanjutnya, gunakan [Damage Charger] untukku, [Pierce] pada musuh, dan sisanya silahkan kau tentukan sendiri."

"[Damage Charger]!" teriak Miku sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arahku. Bersamaan dengan itu, lingkaran merah terlihat di bawah kedua kaki. "[Pierce]!"

Bersamaan dengan perintah yang dikeluarkan olehnya, tubuh [Evil Bird Queen] terlihat tidak dapat terbang dengan lancar, dan gerakan sayapnya menjadi kacau.

[Pierce] adalah _skill _yang membuat _deffense _lawan menjadi setengah selama dua giliran. Karena keterbatasan _slot, _aku tidak memasukkannya ke dalam _skill set-_ku. Jadi kusuruh Miku—yang kebetulan ada di _skill tree-_nya—saja yang membawanya.

"Giliranmu, Len-kun."

Aku melihat ke arah HP [Devil Bird Nest]. 4500/4800. Sepertinya saat aku melamun tadi, Miku melakukan dua kali serangan yang menghasilkan _damage _300.

"Lihatlah, Miku. Ini adalah _skill set _terkuat saat ini. Levelku mungkin tidak termasuk di dalam Top 5, tapi kekuatanku adalah yang terkuat."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena aku adalah dewa."

Bibirku tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum sendiri. Awalnya, aku memainkan _game _ini cuma untuk keluar, tapi tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menikmatinya seperti _game _biasa. Meskipun aku tahu yang dipertaruhkan disini adalah nyawaku.

"[Limit Break]. [Perfect Hit]. [Cricital Charge]. [Power Soul]. [Dual Attack]. Giliranku selesai."

Miku menatapku dengan mata seperti _emoticon _(-.-). Dia memasang wajah bosan. "Apa itu? Kukira kau akan langsung mengeluarkan serangan super di giliran ini. Setelah kau berbicara sok keren begitu, yang kau keluarkan malah _support skill _semua. Aku benar-benar kecewa."

"Miku, kau benar-benar cerewet sebagai kecerdasan buatan. Kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak akan terlihat _moe _lagi."

"Terserah, ah~"

Kali ini, [Evil Bird Queen] melakukan lima kali serangan biasa kepada Miku. _Damage _setiap pukulannya hanya 50, dan Miku menghindar satu kali. Kurasa dia belum membutuhkan _healing._

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kurangi HPnya sebanyak yang kau bisa."

Tiga kali serangan _skill, _dan dua kali serangan biasa. Menghasilkan _damage _500. HP [Evil Bird Queen] tersisa 4000/4800.

"Miku... Aku menyuruhmu menyerangnya sekuat tenaga..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Monster terbang mengurangi _hit chance _pengguna senjata jarak jauh, tahu!"

"Sekarang kau lihatlah bagaimana sang ahli bekerja."

"[Flight]!" teriakanku memunculkan beratus-ratus—mungkin beribu-ribu—kepingan kaca di balik punggungku. Kaca-kaca itu kemudian secara perlahan membentuk dua buah sayap yang menempel pada tulang bahu.

Monster terbang tidak dapat diserang oleh pemegang senjata jarak dekat seperti diriku. Untuk bisa menyerangnya, dibutuhkan _movement skill, _[Flight]. Agak rugi memang, karena demi ini, aku mengeluarkan _skill _AoE dari _skill set_.

Empat kali serangan lagi.

Mulutku berkomat-kamit. Otakku mulai memproses perhitungan mendasar mengenai serangan ini.

"300 dikurang 250, _damage _dasar: 50. Efek [Pierce], _deffense_nya turun menjadi 125. 300 dikurang 125, 175. Dikalikan kemungkinan peningkatan 480% dari semua _support skill, _840. Dikalikan empat kali serangan, 3360. Dengan tiga kali _skill _serangan dan satu serangan biasa, 3820. Cih, tidak bisa membunuhnya dalam _one round kill, _ya."

Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menggunakannya. Aku baru menyadari _kombinasi emas _ini saat kemarin melihat-lihat _skill _yang ada di _skill tree_. Sebelumnya, aku hanya menggunakan dua buah _support skill._

Tapi kali ini, berbeda. Lima _support skill. _Dengan dua di antaranya memiliki kemampuan pengganda kekuatan.

Ini adalah kombinasi terkuat bagi pengguna pedang. Tidak salah lagi.

"[Slash]!" aku memulai dengan serangan biasa. Sayap yang berada di punggungku bergerak secara otomatis, membawaku terbang ke arah [Evil Bird Queen]. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengayunkan pedangku secara diagonal.

_Cresh._

[Cricital! 420]

"Ini belum berakhir! MP-ku masih cukup untuk melakukan tiga _skill _menyerang! UOOO! [Star Blaze]!"

Tanganku bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Melakukan lima kali serangan membentuk pola bintang. Dua kali serangan diagonal ke arah yang berbeda, diagonal lagi dengan sudut lebih rendah, satu serangan mendatar di daerah sekitar bahu, dan satu serangan diagonal lagi.

[Cricital! 440]

Belum. Semuanya belum selesai. Masih ada dua serangan lagi.

"[Moon Schyte Wave]!"

Serangan selanjutnya adalah serangan mengiris udara. Serangan yang komikal, dimana tanganku bergerak menebas udara dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan menghasilkan gelombang berbentuk bulan sabit.

[Cricital! 500]

"Sekali lagi! UAAA! [Night Slayer V-001]!"

[Night Slayer].

_Skill _terkuat para pengguna pedang di dunia Eternal Night Online. Sebuah _skill _yang mengorbankan seluruh MP dan setengah HP.

Saat ini, ini adalah _skill _terkuatku.

Namun setelah kupikir, apa yang kulakukan dengan mengeluarkan _skill _ini?

"Len! Kenapa kau menggunakannya?! Darah [Evil Bird Queen] belum habis, walaupun [Dual Attack] aktif! Dengan darah setengah begitu, kau akan langsung mati jika seluruh serangan di giliran selanjutnya di arahkan ke arahmu!"

Bahkan Miku yang hanya seorang AI pun mengetahuinya. Ah, tidak. Justru karena dia seorang AI, dia mengetahuinya. _Skill _ini seharusnya hanya digunakan untuk melakukan serangan terakhir, atau di saat HP tipis pada kesempatan pertama, sehingga bisa melakukan _heal _dan tidak menghilangkan terlalu banyak HP.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Kenapa aku menggunakan _skill _ini meskipun HP-ku nyaris penuh? Kenapa aku menggunakan ini meskipun ini adalah gerakan terakhir untuk giliranku? Apa karena aku bodoh? Atau karena aku tidak sadar? Atau karena jiwa _gamer _yang telah mendarah daging di dalam diriku?

**Kenapa kau harus peduli dengan hal begitu?**

Benar. Aku melakukannya karena aku melakukannya. Tidak peduli aku melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak, aku tidak boleh menyesal. Otakku yang jenius dalam bidang _game _tetap bisa salah dalam memperhitungkan gerakan.

Lalu, apa yang akan kulakukan?

Jelas, memperbaiki keadaan. Berharap ada kesalahan sistem atau semacamnya. Berharap bahwa seranganku ini ber_damage _650, lalu dengan [Dual Attack], darah [Evil Bird Queen] akan turun menjadi 0.

Bergeraklah, tanganku. Hancurkan sistem. Ciptakanlah _error._

Tanganku terangkat tinggi ke langit dengan sendirinya. Seharusnya, aku membiarkannya bergerak sendiri sesuai sistem. Tapi kali ini, aku mengikuti gerakannya dengan keinginanku sendiri. Seolah akulah yang mengendalikan sistem, bukan sistem yang mengendalikan diriku.

"UOOOAAA!"

Turun. Pedangku turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menebas kepala hingga perut [Evil Bird Queen]. Menghasilkan percikan kaca warna-warni sebagai pengganti darah.

_Damage _yang tertulis disana adalah...

550.

[[Dual Attack] diaktifkan!]

Kepalaku mulai menghitungnya. Berharap aku mengalami kesalahan saat menghitung di awal tadi. 420, 440, 500, dan 550. Total dari keempat seranganku adalah 1910. Lalu, dengan [Dual Attack], seranganku akan menjadi 3820. Sama persis dengan perhitunganku di awal.

Tidak ada kesalahan lagi.

HP [Evil Bird Queen] tersisa 180.

Seandainya aku tidak terlalu sombong untuk mengeluarkannya dan memilih menggunakan [Slash] biasa, Miku akan membunuhnya di giliran selanjutnya. Tapi kalau begini, dengan darahku yang cuma setengah, aku cuma bisa berharap aku akan menghindari satu atau dua serangannya.

Namun, yang kulihat di mataku berbeda.

Di depanku, tubuh raksasa [Evil Bird Queen] terjatuh ke tanah. HP bar lima lapis yang ada di atas kepalanya sudah kosong semuanya. Tidak menyisakan satupun.

Kenapa?

Sayapku perlahan menurunkanku kembali ke tanah. Mataku tertuju ke arah Miku yang dalam posisi memanah.

"... Miku?"

* * *

— **BERSAMBUNG YANG DIGANTUNG AHAHAHAHA —**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Pesan moral: boleh aja nyombongin _skill, _tapi jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi dewa terus make _skill _sembarangan karena itu _skill _terkuat. Atau nanti jadi kayak Len. Inget ini, ya. Kalo-kalo aja kalian ntar terperangkap dalam _game._

Jadi, di akhir acara, Miku melanggar sistem _turn-based _dan membunuh [Evil Bird Queen], padahal itu bukanlah gilirannya. Kenapa bisa begitu?! APAKAH INI KEKUATAN CINTA DARI NPC?! Cuma Tuhan dan saya yang tahu. Jadi, kalo ini gak diapdet, kalian enggak akan pernah tahu. AHAHAHAHAHA!

Btw, Miku disini jadi agak bodoh, ya. Padahal jika giliran selanjutnya dibiarin, bisa aja si [Evil Bird Queen] enggak nyerang Len, ataupun Len bakal nge-_dodge _saat diserang. Tapi demi dia malah melanggar sistem karena takut Len koid. Sinetron banget, kan? Silahkan tepuk tangan untuk diriku yang sering nonton sinetron demi ketemu ide ini. *sunyi*

Tapi tadi sebenarnya pengen ngebuat Len atau Miku mati demi _plot twist, _tapi rasanya saya jadi kehilangan tujuan hidup kalo itu saya lakukan... Kenapa? Karena saya bukan Gen Urobuchi ataupun Sunrise yang bisa ngebunuh tokoh utamanya begitu aja. (Iya, saya lagi nyindir Madoka dan Code Geass).

Dan, 5 CHAPTER DIBATALKAN! Karena mustahil. Saya kepengen nyeritain seluruh _quest _pergantian _title, _jadi mungkin ini bakal sampe _chapter _10 atau kurang dikit. Itu juga kalo saya masih semangat bikin ini. AHAHAHAHA.

Mau saya kasih _spoiler_? Pecahkan kode ini! 93, 64, 82, 42, 21, 83, 32, 22, 32, 32, 62, 81, 73, 63, 53, 53, 32, 31. Gunakan hape tipe 12 tombol (Nokia lama dan sebangsanya), dan kalian bakal ngerti. Dan tolong jangan marah ke saya.

Tapi saya saranin jangan dicari. Karena itu cuma buang-buang waktu.

* * *

— **Eternal Night Online System —**

**Baca silahkan, enggak baca juga enggak apa.**

Karena banyak yang belum terlalu ngerti, semua sistem yang ada akan saya jelaskan secara rinci disini.

Seperti MMORPG pada umumnya (yang enggak pernah maen silahkan nonton SAO, .hek, dan Lok Orijon), para _player_/pemain hidup di sebuah kota. Di kota itu, kita bisa ngobrol, belanja, mejeng, dan mengambil _quest/_tugas/_mission/_atau apalah. Seluruh pemain berkumpul disini pada awalnya (sekitar 10.000 orang dari seluruh dunia #cieh).

[Istilah]

HP = Health Point. Darah. Kalo 0 mati.  
MP = Mana Point. Semacem chakra kalo di kau-tahu-sendiri-lah.  
XP = Experience Point. Pengalaman. Makin banyak pengalaman, makin ahli. Makin ahli, makin tinggi level. Dari level satu ke dua butuh lima ratus XP, lalu, saat kita sudah sampai di level dua, XP kita jadi nol lagi. Syarat XP untuk naik level makin tinggi tiap kali naik level.

Eternil = mata uang di dunia ini. Namanya sembarang ambil dari Eternal.

[Sistem Pertarungan]

Pertarungan disini adalah _turn-based, _seperti _game _Persona, Ninja Saga (btw, saya main ini udah lepel 80 #banggasebagaimantangamer), Shin Megami Tensei, dan lain-lain. Silahkan cari di gugel atau yutub kalo pengen liat.

Setiap giliran, pemain mendapatkan hak lima 'gerakan'. Begitu juga dengan musuh. Inti dari _game _ini adalah banyak menerima _damage, _banyak melakukan _healing. _Karena, kalau membiarkan darah terus berkurang, dalam tiga giliran aja udah koid.

_Damage = Attack _penyerang – _deffense _yang menerima. Dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti, _damage = attack seme – deffense uke._

_Attack = Strength _(_attack _dasar pemain. Naik tiap naik level) + _attack weapon _dan _armor _(Biasanya ada tulisan +10, dan semacamnya) + _attack _jurus (sama kayak _weapon_).  
Teori di atas juga berlaku untuk semua _stat _yang lain.

[_Skill_]

_Skill _terbagi menjadi empat. _Skill _menyerang, _supporting skill, passive skill _dan _movement skill. Skill _menyerang adalah jurus seperti [Star Blaze]. Pokoknya jurus yang memberikan _damage. Supporting skill _adalah _skill _pendukung yang menaikkan _stat _untuk sesaat, ada juga yang melakukan hal lain seperti [Dual Attack]. _Passive skill _adalah _skill _yang aktif sendiri tanpa perlu diaktifkan, selama ada di _skill set. Movement skill _adalah _skill _untuk melawan atau bergerak di tempat tertentu. Seperti [Flight]. Ada juga [Dive] untuk di air, dan [Firewalk] untuk di api. Ini ngambil dari Kamidori Alchemy Meister.

Yang mau nyoba donlod Kamidori Alchemy Meister silahkan. Tapi saya peringatkan, ini adalah _game hentai._

_Skill tree _adalah daftar _skill _yang dikuasai, dan bertambah seiring naiknya level. Namun tidak semuanya bisa dipakai. Pemain cuma bisa memakai 10 di saat yang sama. Kalau mau memakai _skill _yang lain, ada _skill _yang harus dikeluarin dari _skill set._

_Skill tree _bergantung pada senjata yang dipilih saat pertama kali bermain (tapi bisa diganti kalau mau). Semua pengguna pedang mempunyai _skill tree _yang sama, begitu juga pengguna panah, pistol, dan semacamnya.

FAQ (yang mungkin enggak ditanyain)

**Kenapa nama jurus Len [Night Slayer V-001]? Apakah itu jurus yang sama dengan yang ada di prolog? **Beda. Yang mau dipakai oleh Len di prolog adalah [Night Slayer V-Finale]. Namun bisa dipotong oleh [Night Emperor] dengan alasan yang belum mau saya jelaskan.

**Kenapa Miku mau menolong Len? **Saya tanya, kenapa Yui yang cuma program mau manggil Kirito Papa? Kenapa bukan gue? (Yang terakhir enggak ada hubungannya). Itu adalah AI NO CHIKARA. Saya enggak tahu artinya apa, jadi tanyain aja ke yang udah ngerti bahasa Jepang.

**Kenapa chapter ini panjang amat? Males bacanya. **Ya gak usah baca. =3=

**Apa konten dari chapter depan? Kasih sopiler dong, kakak~. **Kegalauan hati Len terhadap sifat Miku. Perjuangan mengalahkan boss dungeon [Tigress Palace]. Dan... _Puroto tuwisto._

**Miku itu manusia, ya? **Wut? Bagaimana caranya manusia bisa jadi _virtual idol? _Sabar aja. Semua misteri pasti akan terungkap, kok.

Pertanyaan lain silahkan tanyakan lewat kotak ripiu.

Ciao~


End file.
